What the Doctor Ordered
by StaresWithDisbelief
Summary: In which the King forces the Kaiser to go to counseling for their dwindling love life. YAOI! Ryou x Fubuki


**This is borderline crack. It's just something cute I thought up in the late hours of the night when I should be sleeping. o_o**

**Summary:** In which the King forces the Kaiser to go to counseling for their dwindling love life.

**Time Period:** Ryou's third year. The story takes place after episode 49 where the events with Kagemaru occurred, and before Ryou's graduation duel in episode 51.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi

**Disclaimer: **Stares with Disbelief does not own "_Yu-Gi-Oh! GX_", but if she did the world would be a weird place…

**x.X.x.X.x**

"_**What the Doctor Ordered"**_

**x.X.x.X.x**

"Everything was fine in the beginning, doctor." The King started off saying. "We held hands, took long walks on the beach, and watched the sunset together. But all that changed when I came back. He doesn't want to show affection in front of other people as if he's embarrassed to be seen with me!"

"Uh huh… Ryou, do you hear what your partner is saying?"

Marufuji Ryou, the Duel Academia's Kaiser, could not believe the current situation he was unwillingly forced to participate in. How did he end up here again? Oh yeah… Fubuki… The root of all ludicrousness…

**x.X.x.X.x**

It was beyond his understanding how he landed right into Fubuki's ruse. He should have seen it coming after so many years of being friends with the King, yet he still fell into the trap. Fubuki was unpredictable, that's all there is to explain why Kaiser would get ensnared each time—_each and_ _every single time_. No one could predict instability.

As for how it all started, Fubuki came up to him earlier in the morning saying their relationship wasn't as it used to be, and deemed it necessary to seek counseling. Ryou wasn't even aware they needed help in the first place. He could only wonder how on earth Fubuki was able to find a therapist on the island, but Fubuki always managed to find a way to do anything even if it's impossible. That's one of Fubuki's funny little quirks. He had a lot of them.

Regarding the situation with the lack of a therapist on the island, Fubuki apparently figured out that little detail ahead of time. Before Ryou had the chance to make any protests he didn't want to see a doctor, Fubuki yanked his arm and whisked him away from the sanctity of the Obelisk Blue Dorm.

Kaiser was involuntarily dragged into the main building for all the other students to see as Fubuki paraded him around. The third-years who knew the real Tenjoin Fubuki disregarded his stunt, used to classifying Fubuki's eccentricity as normal behavior while the younger students gaped on in shock, never once witnessing such a scene before where someone had the balls to touch Kaiser, let alone drag him, and live to tell the tale.

Ryou caught sight of Asuka who sighed when she saw her brother up to another one of his harebrained schemes again. She hid her face behind her hand, shaking her head as she mouthed 'sorry' to Ryou as Fubuki led him down a corridor. They came to a door where a third-year Obelisk Blue girl sat outside, sitting behind a desk that shouldn't be there. Ryou recognized the girl from his calculus class but her name slipped his head at the moment. She was the quiet type, always keeping to herself giving Ryou no legitimate reason to interact with her or remember her name. Taking a closer look, the girl seemed like she didn't want to be there herself.

"Hello!" Fubuki greeted, "We're here for our appointment!"

The girl gasped softly from being startled out of her musings. A light blush dusted her cheeks when she realized she was in such close proximity to Duel Academia's royalty.

"S-She's inside…" the girl stuttered shyly, visibly shrinking away from the two boys. Ryou rolled his eyes.

"_NIINA!_" a voice shouted from inside the classroom causing the girl, now named Niina, to cringe.

Niina let out a long-suffering sighed. "Your names please…" she asked, embarrassed. The blush on her cheeks grew redder. Everyone with half a brain knew who Kaiser Ryou and King Fubuki were… Niina really didn't know how she got roped into playing along with this charade. She desperately wanted to crawl under a rock.

Ryou felt sorry for the girl—he honestly did. He could sympathize with anyone who had a crazy friend that drove their saner selves up the wall with half-baked schemes.

"Marufuji-Tenjoin!" Fubuki said happily completely obvious to the girl's state of distress.

Niina looked into her appointment book, flipping to the right page with today's date. "Your appointment is scheduled for two 'o' clock. Please have a seat and the doctor will send you in shortly."

Kaiser's eye twitched if only for a mere second. There were no other prior appointments written down in the book. He clearly saw that from where he was standing—the entire book was blank in fact! Were they really going to make him waste his time and wait? Better yet—were they really going to waste his time being _here_?

He was about to protest when Niina stopped him. "Please just go along with it Kaiser-sama," she pleaded. It was Niina's subtle way of telling him Fubuki and whoever else hiding behind the door to the classroom would not stop until they've acted out their plot. Kaiser caught the drift. Knowing Niina was right, he promptly shut up, albeit begrudgingly.

"You heard the lady," Fubuki chirped, dragging Ryou away again to the makeshift seating area with his inhuman strength. Kaiser had just about enough with being Fubuki's personal rag doll, but he remained calm for the time being anyway.

They sat in silence for over fifteen minutes. Fubuki hummed a tune as they waited. Ryou wanted to jump out the window, he really did. It was a shame that all the windows in the main building didn't open…

Just when he was thinking of slipping away, a beep came from Niina's Duel Academia-issued PDA.

"She's ready to—"

"_NIINA_!"

Niina herself looked as if she wanted to jump out the window along with Ryou. In a strained tone she said, "The doctor's ready to see you now," She opened the door, bowing as they entered the room before shutting the door behind them. Ryou could not help but to think he was walking off to his execution.

They were standing in an empty classroom which housed a couch, coffee table, rug and loveseat to give off the impression they were in a real therapist's office. How the furniture got into the classroom was beyond Ryou. He learned not to question the power of Fubuki anymore. Doing so would only resort to endless headaches.

Another third-year Obelisk Blue girl sat in the loveseat, sitting upright with her legs crossed, trying to appear as professional. She smiled amusingly at them with an all-knowing gleam in her eyes as she watched the two walk in. She stood up, greeting in a foreign language, "_Chào anh_," as she bowed out of respect.

Ryou also knew this girl from his class and from having similar runs-ins prior. Her name was Lê Nguyet Tien.

Kaiser should have known of all people Tien would be the one to go along with Fubuki's plan. Granted there were other females who would follow the King in a heart beat—even if it was off a cliff—but none of them had the eccentric, aggressive personality Tien had to follow through with the execution. It didn't take a genius to see she was the so-called '_doctor_' Fubuki enlisted the help of because for one, she was the only other person in the classroom besides them, and two, she always spoke passionately about psychology and going to America to study it abroad. She would jump at the chance to play a doctor, now was no different.

"Psychology is half the game," Tien would often quote her idol, Kujaku Mai in refering to Duel Monsters. Ryou couldn't disagree with her there. Indeed psychology played a major role in the game. Duel Academia even required second and third-years to take up psychology as part of the curiculum.

While Ryou could respect Tien as a duelist, as a social aquaintance…let's just say with both the girl and Fubuki in the same room together, he really wanted to be anywhere else but here with the two psychos.

"Konnichi wa," Fubuki returned Tien's greeting, bowing back. Ryou also bowed out of formality, although not as low as the other two.

"Please have a seat," Tien said, holding out an arm to the sofa to which Ryou and Fubuki complied. She sat back down on the loveseat, picking up a notepad and pen perched on the coffee table to settle on her lap.

The trio sat in silence for a while, with Tien staring at the couple with analyzing blue eyes, smiling warmly. Ryou thought she looked like a predator ready to go in for the kill. He warily stared back at her, preparing for any sudden movement.

"We can just chat for a few minutes if you don't feel comfortable explaining your situation." She finally spoke.

"No, no. I'll start." Fubuki said, taking a steady breath, "Everything was fine in the beginning, doctor. We held hands, took long walks on the beach, and watched the sunset together. But all that changed when I came back. He doesn't want to show affection in front of other people, as if he's embarrassed to be seen with me!"

"Uh huh…" the girl replied to let him know she was listening intently as she scribbled notes down on the notepad as Fubuki talked. "Ryou, do you hear what your partner is saying?"

Ryou inwardly groaned. Why was he still here? He could have gotten up at any time to leave yet he hadn't for some unknown reason… Probably Fubuki's magnetism kept him rooted to the spot…

"Well?" Fubuki tapped Ryou's shoulder when he didn't respond quickly enough for the King's liking. "Answer the doctor!"

"She's not a doctor…" Ryou muttered, rolling his bluish-green eyes for the umpteenth time that day.

"Not _yet_," Tien corrected huffily, breaking her professional character before she realized her mistake and resumed back to watching with an unbiased opinion.

"You're always so quick to belittle people too!" Fubuki added, crossing his arms in exasperation before directing his attention back to the girl sitting across from them. "I love being around others but _Mr. Anti-social _prefers the company of cards rather than human beings."

"I do not belittle people." He wasn't going to deny that he preferred cards over certain individuals but he wouldn't give Fubuki the satisfaction of being right.

"Yes you do even when you think you don't!"

Ryou sighed. There was no way getting through to Fubuki's thick skull whenever he had his mind made up.

Tien studied Ryou's rigid body language meticulously as she tapped her pen on her notepad out of habit.

"Ryou, you're clearly annoyed."

Well there's an understatement.

"No I'm not." He decided to say anyway.

"Beating around the bush isn't something you normally do so there's no use to deny you're being short with us. Is there something you want to get off your chest and tell Fubuki?"

The Kaiser wasn't comfortable talking about something as private and personal as his and Fubuki's relationship in front of her. He halfheartedly glared at the girl, which didn't seem to bother her at all. It was unsettling she could read him so well when others could only second-guess, however she would never amount to being a good psychologist if otherwise. Despite Ryou's lack of favoritism towards Tien, even he couldn't take away the fact she was smart in her field of study.

"Anything you want to say won't leave this room, I swear. I'm bound by doctor-patient confidentiality privilege." Tien said with a knowing grin on her face.

That didn't settle Ryou any easier.

"This—"

"Ryou, don't talk to me, face Fubuki and tell him."

Ryou restrained himself from expressing his frustrations outwardly, but it proved to be difficult. "This is nothing more than an excuse for you two to play doctor. You're both almost eighteen, grow up. If you can't do that, leave me out of your childish games." He berated them.

The tension in the room could be cut with a knife.

Fubuki glared, taking Ryou back. Fubuki, always the carefree one, never got angry unless provoked or if the situation called for him to be serious.

Ryou figured things were actually serious now. Fubuki wasn't playing around.

"This isn't a game, Ryou." His voice was dripping with venom.

Kaiser remained cool even under the King's uncharacteristic death glare despite how unnerving it was to be on the receiving end. "I really don't know why we need…_'counseling'_…especially when you're a self-proclaimed 'Magician of Love'…"

With that said, Fubuki faltered, his expression changing to that of solemn. His eyes were cast down at his feet, having found his shoes interesting now. "Well maybe I'm losing my touch—"

Ryou scoffed. He didn't have the patience to be nice anymore.

"Ryou please don't interrupt Fubuki." Tien chided.

Fubuki chuckled, immaturely sticking his touch out at the boy next to him when he was scolded. Now _this_ was the Fubuki he knew. Ryou resisted the urge to smack the King's head. It's like being in preschool all over again…

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," Fubuki ignored the rolling of Ryou's eyes. "Maybe I'm losing my touch. I couldn't help Manjoume-kun win Asuka's heart—even though my sister is a special case when it comes to love… And by the way, where did Manjoume-kun get the impression you were courting after Asuka?" the King asked accusingly.

"Manjoume is delusional."

"Are you saying my little sister isn't attractive enough for you?!"

"I refuse to answer that."

"So you _do_ like her!"

"I didn't say that at all!"

"Okay, okay, I think we need to cool down…" Tien interrupted before the situation got ugly. "Ryou are you attracted to Asuka?"

"She's not my type. Asuka is more of a sister to me." He replied in a strained yet calm tone.

"Sounds reasonable," the white-haired girl commented, "Fubuki have you found yourself being attracted to someone else?"

"…"

"Fubuki…" now Tien was chiding him.

"Well not 'attracted' in so many words…" he laughed nervously.

"He's always flirting with girls." Ryou piped up, now animated. If Fubuki was going to complain about him having non-existent wandering eyes, he was definitely going to bring up the King's tendency to woo the ladies. "He even does it right in front of me, as if I'm not there."

"It's not like you've stopped me from doing so!"

"I shouldn't have to!"

"Will it kill you to show a little emotion?! Stand up for what's yours!"

"I respect you more than that!"

"This is progress," Tien murmured as she continued to furiously scribble notes down. "It's always good to get your feelings out in the open. It makes it easier to solve the problem now that key issues have been addressed."

"You're right…" Fubuki muttered in a daze, "I wasn't even aware this was bothering us so much…" he glimpsed at Ryou.

Ryou had to silently agree. Maybe the counseling was helping…

"So, how's your sex life?"

Or maybe not…

"_Excuse me_?" Ryou almost spluttered. Almost being the keyword since he was Kaiser and Kaisers don't splutter. Instead he asked in a dignified and slightly indignant manner, "How is this _relevant_?"

Tien blushed. "Well studies have shown relationships tend to go downhill when a couple's sex life isn't as active or…passionate as it used to be." She said in a matter-of-fact tone, trying to be as professional as possible—_strictly_ professional…

Ryou just thought she was being a pervert.

"Nope, the sex is great." Fubuki stated casually. "It's _amazing _in fact—really hot and wild. Just today we—"

"Fubuki!"

"What?" he asked innocently. "I'm just answering the doctor's question."

"She's not a doctor and you don't need to give details!"

"Quit being such a prude!"

"It's not about being a prude! It's a thing called _tact_, something you wouldn't know about!"

"See? Like I said before, he's always putting people down! Tien?"

Tien didn't respond. The girl was still left gapping after Fubuki's previous jaw dropping statement about the sex, having found out more than she expected much to her glee. After a few more times calling her name, she snapped out of her stupor, realizing her mouth was still hanging open. She fixed herself to a more proper state, tucking a stray strand of hair back and picking up her notepad that had fallen on the floor.

"Erhm yes, uh, anyway…"

Ryou covered his forehead with his hand, feeling a headache come on. "For the love of Kami-sama…" he mumbled. May God strike him with lightning now.

"Fubuki do you have one last thing to say before time runs out?"

"Yes," the King let out a deep breath before looking Ryou seriously in the eyes. "Ryou, I care for you but ever since I came back from being, well, missing, it's like I hardly _know_ you anymore." He took the Kaiser's hand into his own. "I feel the distance between us growing greater, and now you're going to be graduating soon, and I'll be stuck here without you. We'll be even further apart."

"Fubuki…" Ryou said in awe. He didn't think graduating affected Fubuki so greatly.

"Time is just about up," Tien said after a moment as she looked at her watch, "and I'm ready to give my final verdict."

"We're all ears," Fubuki replied.

"My suggestion is to see other people." Her answer hit them hard.

…What?

Fubuki and Ryou stared incredulously at the girl as if she had grown five heads.

"How is that a solution?" Ryou snapped, standing up followed by Fubuki.

Tien sighed, but none the least offended. "It's painfully obvious Fubuki flirts with others just to get Ryou riled up, but Ryou won't act on anything in front of people because he's not an openly affectionate person. That's what drawing the two of you apart and the fact you're afraid of separation. Time away from each other will help you figure out your feelings." She replied, tiredly.

"It makes sense…" the King said.

"_What_?"

"Well it is what the doctor ordered, Ryou…"

Ryou stared at Fubuki, horrifyingly shocked. He couldn't believe he actually agreed with the ridiculous idea. Kaiser wouldn't stand for it!

"I'm not dating other people." He said firmly.

"But Ryou—"

"But nothing!" Kaiser snapped. He gripped Fubuki's hand, startling the King. "Fubuki, I enjoy the time we have alone together. I don't want to share you with anyone else, that's why I may seem reclusive from dating in public." he pulled Fubuki closer, never once taking his eyes off the other. "The entire time you went missing, I was going mad from not being able to be close to you. Every day I would be at the pier with Asuka trying to exchange clues about your whereabouts. I never gave up looking you!"

"Ryou…" Fubuki grew teary eyed.

Kaiser embraced Fubuki close, cupping the King's chin tenderly. "If we spend anymore time apart then I'll go mad again! That's why we have to make the most of the time we have left with each other."

"See," Tien said rather smugly. "I guess you two really do care about each other after all."

"Hn," and Ryou was going to drill that into Fubuki's head.

Before anything else could be said, Ryou sealed his and Fubuki's lips together with a kiss. Fubuki softly gasped in surprise but nevertheless closed his eyes in passion, granting Ryou entrance into his mouth. Their tongues enacted in a dance only they knew all too well. The King took things further by pushing Ryou back—roughly—on to the couch, straddling his hips as he got on top of him to dive back into kissing those pouty lips.

What sounded like a book being dropped to the floor was vaguely heard in the background. Fubuki opened one eye, recalling they weren't quite alone in the room.

"Ryou…" He muttered hotly between kisses, nodding his back towards Tien who was suspended in a state of shock again, looking as if she hit the mother load of all jackpots. "I guess we overdid it… Heh heh."

Ryou didn't care at the moment. He yanked Fubuki's collar, effectively silencing Fubuki's mouth with his own. Not once breaking the kiss, even for air, Ryou lifted himself and Fubuki off the couch. The King's legs wrapped around the Kaiser's waist as Kaiser carried him into the classroom closet. He placed Fubuki down before shutting the door on themselves, but not before flashing a feral grin on his lips.

"Sweet Buddha…" the shell-shocked girl managed to say after a moment.

Tien shakily picked up her PDA, calling her secretary, Niina, outside.

"…Cancel my afternoon appointments…and bring me a tape recorder and camera—NOW!"

**FIN**

**x.X.x.X.x**

**Things to Know:**

**--**King is Fubuki's title in the manga.

--Vietnamese do have middle names, unlike like the Japanese who don't.

--Normally in Japan it's considered rude if you don't call someone by their surname or use an honorific if you're not close to a person. In Vietnam it's different. From what I gather, Vietnamese prefer given names over family names often introducing themselves by their given name, which is why I made Tien use Ryou and Fubuki's first names without any honorifics. She hasn't picked up that doing so is considered rude. Tien also prefers it when people call her by her first name.

**Words to Know:**

**Chào anh: **Vietnamese for saying hello to an older man you know  
**Konnichi wa:** Hello, good afternoon  
**-kun: **generally used for boys one's close to  
**-sama: **a highly respecting honorific used for people ranked higher than one's self or towards a person one greatly admires, etc

**I hoped people enjoyed this. I honestly don't feel like it's my best work ever but quite frankly I'm sick of working on this… O_o My OCD will have me obsessed with working out all the grammar and spelling until I just start getting headaches. Worst part is I will continue to obsess over editing it even after it's posted so expect to see some edits… :sighs:**

**But please don't be shy and tell me what you think. I hope the OC wasn't a Mary-Sue. Don't be a afraid to rip it apart if you have to. ;3**

**Cya.**


End file.
